One Shot n1
by Monkey D Rouge
Summary: Une nuit de réconfort après la défaite de Doflamingo ...


Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs en robe bleu nuit courait vers le centre de Dressrosa, elle aurait préférée utiliser son fruit du démon mais ne voulant pas trop attiré l'attention. Alors elle avait décidée de courir à en perdre alène, son cœur battait à tout rompre, à l'annonce du commentateur du colisée.

En arrivant sur les lieux du désastre, l'ancien Shichibukai se trouvait allongé sur plusieurs gravats d'immeubles. Son capitaine était entrain de combattre de toutes ses forces, le tyrannique _« Donquichotte Doflamingo »._ L'archéologue pris le médecin bien amoché, derrière un mur d'une maison, ou d'un magasin. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier et ne pouvait s'empêcher de repensé aux bons moments qu'ils avaient eu ensemble. Elle n'aimait pas seulement ça, elle aimait aussi son équipage mais aussi cet homme dont il paraissait très apaiser.

Pas de cet amour là, un amour d'un frère et d'une sœur.

Un grand bruit, la ramena sur terre et observa l'ancien _« Roi »_ de Dressrosa encore plu défigurer que le supernova lui-même. En regardant autour d'elle, la jeune femme n'avait même pas remarqué que le Monkey D s'était écroulé de fatigue. Zoro arriva entre temps avec plusieurs villageois, en n'oubliant pas qu'aussi l marine était là. Le reste de l'équipage se reposé dans une petite cabane, mais Robin n'écoutait que d'une oreille parce que son regard fixa le jeune Trafalgar. Les heures défilaient très rapidement pour l'archéologue, cela ne faisait même pas trois heures qu'elle l'observait attentivement.

Les Mugiwaras devaient coute que coute partir de Dressrosa, vu que l'Amiral Fujitora est sur leurs traces. Tout le monde courait vers le port, mais malheureusement pour eux l'Amiral les attendait de pied ferme. Entre temps d'autres pirates c'était rejoint à eux, cela sera une pierre de coup pour Fujitora. Le plan changea quand les villageois les poursuivirent, et déversa tout les gravats ramassé pour l'occasion dans la mer à coté des bateaux affréter par le capitaine _« Orlombus »._ Les habitants les suivirent jusqu'au bateau _« Yonta Maria »._

Après avoir quitté Dressrosa à la va vite, les pirates dont Usopp avait sauvé prêtèrent allégeance au jeune Monkey D. Alors sans suivi une énorme fête, mais notre ancien Shichibukai n'était pas d'humeur à faire la fête. La femme aux yeux bleu dévisagea Law l'espace de quelque secondes avant de se lever, un air à la fois résolu et quelque peu malicieux collé au visage. Trafalgar soupira, consterné, quand Luffy s'écroula sur ses jambes, affalé sur le banc du salon, passablement éméché et confit dans le rhum qu'il avait ingurgité depuis le début de la fête. Pendant ce laps de temps, ils avaient retrouvé l'autre moitié des Mugiwaras dont ils se joignirent à la fête.

Nami rentra, posa bruyamment sa chope sur la table et, les joues rouges, offrit un sourire revanchard à son capitaine ivre mort.

- **Luffy ?**

 **\- Il est inconscient.** « Souffla un chopper très anxieux »

Zoro ouvrit son œil quand Usopp lui tapota l'épaule, l'incitant à s'occuper de Luffy pendant que lui aidait Robin à ramener Nami, dont la raison et l'équilibre vacillaient dangereusement, dans leur chambre du Sunny-go. Il déplia sa longue silhouette en soupirant, rajusta ses sabres et traversa le salon en râlant contre son baka de capitaine, mais c'est avec une douce attention qu'il souleva Luffy dans ses bras pour le porter dans le dortoir. Robin s'approcha de lui doucement, mesurant chaque geste, prenant une démarche presque féline avant de saisir le nodachi de Law pour le poser un peu plus loin. Le médecin arqua un sourcil, ne l'ayant pas quitté des yeux.

- **J'espère que Luffy n'a pas vomi sur le kimono de notre fine-lame.** « Murmura-t-elle en reportant son attention sur le salon vide »

- **La présence de kimono n'a pas l'air d'être un problème majeur.** « Chuchota Law en guise de réponse »

Robin ne laisse échapper un rire discret, en posant ses doigts sur ses fines lèvres pour étouffer son hilarité.

- **Ou dors-tu, Law ?**

\- **Ici !**

L'archéologue avisa ses cernes, témoins de sa fatigue de ses veillées passé. Avant de s'éclipser vers les quartiers de l'équipage, elle pressa ses lèvres contre celle du médecin quelque peu décontenancé. Il n'osait pas bouger de peur que le baiser, bien que chaste, ne se termine trop vite. Robin avait un petit sourire en coin tandis qu'elle passait les bras autour du cou de l'homme, elle mordit la lèvre inférieure de son compagnon avant d'entrer sa langue dans sa bouche.

Trafalgar poussa un petit grognement de plaisir en l'a sentant faire, il ne fit pas prier, passant alors une main vers le bas de son dos pour la rapprocher encore plus vers lui. Il l'a caressait doucement à mesure qu'il approfondissait leur baiser, jouant avec le muscle chaud et humide de sa partenaire, ne l'a lâchant sous aucun prétexte. Leurs langues menaient une danse effrénée, l'échange était devenue désireux presque brutal, à mesure que la température semblait monter dans la pièce.

Lors ce qu'enfin ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Law souriait très sincèrement, Robin quand à elle passait doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres, le regard légèrement chaud et brillant de désir. Il porta ses mains à la robe et lui enleva avec délicatesse, alors que Robin enleva la veste de Law. Tout les deux se débarrassèrent de leurs chaussures, elle défit l'épingle qui tenait son chignon, et ses cheveux longs cascadèrent dans son dos et sur ses joues, libérés de leur entrave. Law déboucla sa ceinture et la laissa glisser, pendant que Robin défit la pression du jean de Law.

Elle laissa éclore d'autres mains pour déboutonner le chemisier, puis caresser le torse bien musclé de chirurgien.

- **Magnifique tatouages.** « Chuchota-t-elle en retraçant les lignes encrées sur son épiderme »

\- **Content qu'ils te plaisent.**

Trafalgar déglutit jusqu'à ce qu'il l'a sente effleurer son nombril, puis son boxer. Cela eut l'effet d'un courant électrique et il lui sauta dessus pour lui attraper son poignet. Elle le dévisagea une nouvelle fois, à la fois surprise et confuse par son geste :

- **Tu n'en as pas envie ?**

Il rougit de plus belle, tentant de reprendre une certaine contenance.

- **C'est plutôt a moi de te dire ça, tu es sur de vouloir le faire ici et maintenant ? Alors que les autres ne sont pas loin ? Ils pourraient nous entendre…**

Elle lâcha un très léger gloussement, se libéra sans mal de son emprise avant de se frotter contre son bassin pour lui murmurer :

- **Ca m'est bien égal, fais-le.**

Il ne se fit pas prier pour renverser la frêle femme sous lui, la couchant délicatement sur le sol froid. Il sourit, noua encore une fois leurs lèvres ensemble. Robin ferme les yeux et se laissa aller à la douceur du baiser que Law lui donnait, une douceur perverse, puisque ses dents agacèrent la chair pulpeuse de sa bouche. Sa langue trouva la sienne, leurs souffles se mêlèrent et ou les longues jambes de Robin viennent autour de ses hanches.

Leur étreinte devint plus passionnée, et les doigts de Law retracèrent les lignes de seins, avant de dégrafer son sous-vêtement devenu de trop. L'archéologue laissa le tissu à présent inutile glisser sur ses bras, il enleva son jean et s'en débarrassa d'un coup de pied sur le coté. Il laissa ses mains descendre sur ses hanches pour tirer lentement sur la dentelle légère qui couvrait cet endroit tant convoité. Il lui enleva en laissant une trainée de salive tiède sur sa peau nue, il la jeta dans la même direction que son jean.

Les doigts de Law reprirent leur caresse sur son corps, en remontant avec passion vers la poitrine pour la malaxer avec douceur. Il vient directement la mordiller, pour l'exciter encore plus. Elle haletait, courbant son dos contre les lèvres du chirurgien, agrippant ses épaules pour le pousser plus encore contre elle, lui caressant la nuque par la même occasion.

Il se redressa et surplomba de tout son corps Robin, il lui sourit et vient embrasser sa cuisse, monta le long de sa jambe et empauma ses hanches. Robin ferma les yeux et gémit doucement quand une langue bien taquine caressa la courbe de sa féminité, la fraîcheur de sa peau contrastait avec la sienne, brûlante, et le résultat promettait d'être incendiaire. Elle enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux sombres de son amant d'un soir et cambra les hanches pour l'amener un peu plus à elle.

Il se redressa encore une fois, pour revenir goûter aux lèvres de sa conjointe. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, retrouvant avec délice la sensation de leurs lèvres jouant les unes contre les autres. Elle lui enleva son boxer qui apprit lui aussi à voler, atterrissant avec ses congénères un peu plus loin. Il l'a pénétra le plus doucement possible, voulant qu'elle s'habitue à sa largeur et surtout à sa longueur. Après être entièrement en elle et la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, profitant de cet instant où leurs deux corps étaient enfin unis.

L'archéologue lui lança un regard de prédatrice alors qu'il se sentait retomber en arrière, comme si des bras l'attiraient vers le sol. Lentement, Robin cambra le dos et bougea, ses hanches montant et descendant délicatement sur celles de Law allongé sous elle. Il referma ses mains sur sa taille pour guider ses mouvements et contempla son corps élancé qui allait et venait contre le sien, au rythme qui lui plaisait.

Des bruits de succions envahirent bientôt la pièce à mesure qu'elle bougeait son corps sur lui, laissant échapper le nom de son amant à chaque fois qu'elle le sentait s'enfoncer en elle. Le Shichibukai lui même ne tarda pas à lâcher quelque sons, il l'a voulait plus proche de lui encore alors qu'ils ne faisaient déjà plus qu'un. Le chirurgien se redressa alors qu'il était toujours en elle, leurs corps se faisaient désormais face et l'homme se sentait proche de venir.

Le plaisir qui incendiait ses veines n'attendait que le bon moment pour se libérer et s'écouler librement dans son corps, dans un dernier coup de hanches plus puissant que les autres eux raison de lui. Robin se crispa, sa tête bascula et son cri résonna entre un gémissement de Law très éloquent dans le creux de l'oreille de l'archéologue.

Lentement, le supernova se retira de la chaleur du corps de Robin, et s'étendit sur le côté. Elle suivit le mouvement et de retrouva sur lui, ils ne bougèrent plus pendant quelques minutes, pour que leurs corps garde l'empreinte de l'autre. Chacun reprit leurs habits pour retrouver leur chaleureux et tendre lit, mais avant de réellement se quitté, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois.

Le lendemain tout reprendrait son cour normal, se serra leur petit secret qu'ils n'oublieront certainement jamais.


End file.
